Because We Can
}} Because We Can, en español Porque Podemos, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante Bon Jovi y sera presentada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Después de la difícil semana afrontada por los chicos Chris creyó era un buen momento para interpretar algo al estilo "New Divide" Aunque curiosamente se eligen a los solistas menos indicados. Termina siendo un éxito, donde todos los chicos disfrutan de la presentación. Letra de la Canción: 'Julie y Brent junto a New Divide:' I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand ('Wade:' That's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand because we can 'Brent:' She's in the kitchen starin' out the window So tired of livin' life in black and white 'Kelly:' Right now she's missin' those technicolour kisses When he turns down the lights 'Wade:' But lately feelin' like a broken promise In the mirror starin' down his doubt 'Julie:' There's only one thing in this world that he'd know 'Brent y Wade:' He said forever and he'll never let her down 'Kelly y Julie junto a New Divide:' I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand ('Wade:' That's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand because we can 'Brent:' T.V. and takeout on the coffee table Paper dishes, pour a glass of wine Turn down the sound and move a little closer And for the moment everything is alright 'Brent junto a Chicos de New Divide:' I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand ('Chicas de New Divide:' that's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand 'Wade:' Because we can, our love can move a mountain We can, if you believe in we We can, just wrap your arms around me We can, we can 'Brent y Julie:' I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand ('Wade:' that's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand 'Wade y Kelly junto a New Divide:' I don't want to be another wave in the ocean I am a rock, not just another grain of sand ('New Divide:' that's alright) I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder I ain't a soldier but i'm here to take a stand 'Brent y New Divide:' Because we can, our love can move a mountain We can, if you believe in we We can, just wrap your arms around me We can, we can 'Julie:''' Because we can Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo All Falls Down Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Kelly Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Wade